


My Only Sunshine

by Taryn_Fire (Yuurei)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Taryn_Fire
Summary: There is one and only one patch of sunlight in the bookshop.





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay_Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Feathers/gifts).

> Jay_Feathers got me into Good Omens. She has to be responsible for whatever comes of it. Hear that Jay? I'm making you be the responsible adult between us.
> 
> _Theres one skylight in the bookstore that always miraculously has the perfect ray of sunlight for Crowley. It doesnt matter if its raining outside._
> 
> I didn't get the raining bit but eh this is how it came out.

There was one patch of sunlight in the shop. Just one, only and always. Too much sunlight ruined the books, fading their covers into pale imitations of the art they truly were. Too little sunlight and the place somehow turned too gloomy to bear during daylight hours.

So there was one patch of sunlight, just one, off to the side of the shop in a somewhat less travelled corner. It wasn't a nook. It was open and airy and oh so carefully placed to view most of the shop from the table placed there. It was also usually filled with stacks of books too tall and broad for people to maneuver around and so it was left relatively alone despite the welcoming rays that shone there. 

The stacks on the table contained old favorites. Some faded into obscurity some newer still yet collector's works in their own right. They weren't priceless older works or one of a kind copies or even signed editions, they were merely favourites for the stories they contained. They were unfortunately for sale like everything else the shop contained. 

Each day they sat out it was wondered which if any would be taken away. There was one patch of sunlight in the shop though. One, and only one, that shone golden light on the table containing said books and perhaps in that patch of sunlight more often than not something sat that detered even the most excellent book hunter. There sat a snake of red and black with golden eyes that followed the approach of all who thought to take from the piles on which it lay.

It layed indolent and boneless soaking up the sunlight. It twitched briefly and flickered a tip of a tongue and kept the watchers at bay. Perhaps a dragon of the modern age it could be called, bathed in golden light and wrapped around it's hoard but there was one it allowed to take from that which it seemed to guard. Not a dragon at all then, except... the one that approached held a golden light of its own. Perhaps it was simply a part of the dragon's hoard itself unknowingly.


End file.
